


The (K)Night's (Un)Employment

by elwon



Series: JayDick Flash Fic [11]
Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Dick in ladies lingerie, Miscommunication, Rimming, jaydick-flashfic: isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Isolation sucks. And Dick’s been suffering more than he realised. A miscommunication turns out to give him exactly what he’s been needing.





	The (K)Night's (Un)Employment

“What do you mean he’s in isolation?” Dick stares at Bruce, already suited up, cowl pulled up over his face, despite the fact it’s barely even dark yet.

“I _mean_ , he’s currently unconscious in the containment cell.” Bruce says, turning back to the computer and ignoring Dick. Which is rude, he drove all the way down here from Bludhaven to check on Jason after Bruce’s phone call; ran from the garage to the cave, and this is what he gets! A barely perfunctory run down on the events of last night; a thankfully currently unconscious Jason, still in his Robin uniform; and an as unhelpful as ever Bruce.

“And of course you couldn’t have explained all this to me over the phone.” Dick sighs, rubbing his palms over his face. He wonders if he can rub some energy in if he keeps going. He’s so tired. “I was kidding, Bruce, I know you couldn’t.”

“Hrrn.” Bruce grunts instead of replying.

“And while Alfred’s on his well deserved vacation, you need me to stay in the cave and keep an eye on Jason while you’re on patrol, right?” Dick says, making sure he understands the situation perfectly. “Because actually asking me to do that, _using your words_ , is way too much for you, right?”

“Hrrn.” Bruce grunts again; but he doesn’t correct Dick on anything, so that means Dick’s right.

“’Dick, please look out for Jason while I’m out.’ ‘Sure, Bruce, no problem!’ ‘Thanks Dick, I don’t know what I’d do without you.’ See? It’s not that hard!”

“I’ll be back by dawn.” Bruce says, sweeping away to the batmobile, cape snapping out behind him.

“You’re welcome!” Dick calls out sarcastically as Bruce revs the car up and takes off at high speed. Sighing, Dick turns to where Jason’s still sleeping off the drugs in his system. “Guess, it’s just you and me, little wing...”

***

Jason wakes slowly, hand delving into a pocket to pull out a tube of lip balm, and rubbing it over his lips before he ever opens his eyes. The tube gets stowed back away and Jason pushes up on his elbows, blinking blearily before pulling his mask off.

“Dick, is that you?” Jason says, sounding groggy from sleep. “Am I dreaming? No, can’t be a dream you’re not wearing lacy red panties... Fuck, I wanna kiss you.”

“I’m here to babysit you through this, little wing.” Dick says, waving through the window in the containment cell. “Wait, you want to kiss me? Wait, lacy red panties?”

“Uh...” Jason stares at Dick, sitting up and looking panicked.

“Do you have a crush on me? Oh shit, have you been flirting with me and I’ve totally been oblivious?” Dick groans, thumping his head onto the cell window. “Roy keeps telling me I need to stop doing that.”

“I have for the last three years or so. Thanks for noticing.” Jason sighs, looking resigned. It twists something in Dick’s gut that Jason seems so despondent. It’s a little better than the panic though.

“Sorry.” Dick sends Jason an apologetic smile. Jason gets off the bed and walks over to the window.

“Yeah, not your fault, I guess.” Jason shrugs. “Why would you notice me when Kori was right there? I wouldn’t have noticed me, either.”

“I...” Dick leans his forehead against the cool plastic of the window. “She is distracting. Or used to be, anyway. Not so much anymore. We wanted different things out of life. Sometimes love isn’t enough to stay together.”

“Yeah, sorry you guys broke up.” Jason says with an uncomfortable look on his face, resting his forehead on the other side of window from Dick. “That sucks.”

“Thanks Jay.” Dick sighs, looking at Jason’s unmasked face and thinking how hot he’s got now that he’s eighteen. The fact that Jason pictures him in red lace panties flashes into his mind, and he feels a sudden twist of lust. It’s been a while since he broke up with Kori, and he hasn’t been with anyone since. Starting anything with Jason would be a tremendously bad idea, but Dick’s not exactly the picture of restraint. He jumps off buildings without shooting his grapple off too much to ever be called that. 

And yet, the idea, now that he’s had it, won’t leave him alone. The image of himself in red lace, leaning back in his bed for Jason to watch, appreciate and eventually, finally touch how he wants to is heady. Dick doesn’t actually own any lace panties, but now he wants to go on a shopping spree; wants to pick out sexy underwear to model for Jason’s approval. The desire to jump online and buy a random selection is strong. Is he really so desperate to be wanted that one comment from someone he likes can provoke this reaction in him? The answer is yes, apparently. He didn’t really need to know that about himself, but he can’t deny it now he’s realised.

Dressing up for Jason in lingerie shouldn’t be turning him on this much. But it is; it really is. He wants to be seen and wanted, kissed like he’s something precious and worthy. He’s been alone too long. And Jason? Well, Jason’s probably feeling the same. 

Dick’s gaze drops down to Jason’s lips. There’s a faint sheen of the lip balm on them, and Dick suddenly can’t stop thinking about feeling them on his lips. And then his brain stutters and thinks about them on other places, like his neck and inner thighs, and then right in between his cheeks. And then he’s pressing his lips to the thick plexiglass, because he can’t reach Jason himself right now.

“Did you seriously just kiss the containment cell window?” Jason says with a faint look of disgust. “Dick, that is so unhygienic!”

“Well, I can’t kiss your face right now, so it had to do.” Dick shrugs, grinning at Jason through the thick clear plastic.

“You...” Jason shakes his head, stepping back.

“I’m looking forward to doing it when you’re out of there.” Dick grins, lifting his hands from the glass. “The door’ll open up automatically when the drug is out of your system right?”

“...Dick, the door’s been open the entire time you’ve been here.” Jason says, confusion obvious on his face. “What did Bruce actually tell you?”

“...What?” Dick frowns, staring at Jason.

“I had to take some anti-nausea stuff because of Ivy’s plants. Turns out I’m allergic to this one type of vine? It makes me all sick-like. But the anti-nausea stuff made me really sleepy, so I came in here to sleep it off because it’s way closer than my room. I’m not on anything. I’m not even feeling the effects anymore.” Jason flicks his hair out of his eyes. “I told you I didn’t need babysitter.”

“You...” Dick trails off, wondering what the hell is going on.

“OK, you know what, I’m gonna come out now.” Jason pushes at the door, and it opens easily under the slight pressure. “See?”

“You know what? I’m going to kill Bruce when he comes back.” Dick says, making a note to himself to plan out exactly how he’s going to punch Bruce for scaring him like that.

“Fair.” Jason nods, stepping through the containment cell door.

“But right now? I’m going to kiss _you_.” Dick says, pulling on all his confidence to look as enticing as he can manage. “Not the window.”

“Best. Day. Ever.” Jason breathes out, stepping closer to Dick with eyes blown wide. He nervously licks at his lips as he closes the distance between them. Dick leans down the few inches between them, wrapping his arms loosely around Jason’s neck. Their lips brush and Dick presses in closer, wanting more of the warmth of Jason’s body and the faintest taste of the lip balm he’d used earlier. Jason moves his arms around Dick’s waist, holding him closer and Dick sighs, content for the first time in weeks.

It’s a pretty chaste first kiss, all things taken into account, but something about it lodges itself deep into Dick, to be forever remembered as a precious, living, thing in his mind. 

The ones that follow it are much less pure, and as Jason kisses the breath from Dick’s lungs in his bed up in his room in the manor above the cave, Dick has never felt more alive or less alone than he does right now. The kiss marks that cover his body are proof of that. Jason kisses his way down Dick’s body, settling between his thighs and nudging his way deep between his cheeks, to press licking kisses there.

His legs spread wide to accommodate Jason’s shoulders, and he can’t help but imagine looking down at himself in lace. The sparks of pleasure that go up his spine with every lick bring tears of joy to his eyes. The wet, squirming, feeling of being so wanted and loved pushes him over the edge as Jason kisses him into ecstasy.


End file.
